I don't believe in Faerie tales
by Israfel.R
Summary: <html><head></head>Wally doesn't believe in faeries. Of course the teams new member just has to be from the Faerie Realm. He doesn't understand why the team would need a human hating Elf but as long as they don't bother him he'll be fine, right? OC/KF contain slash later</html>


A/N: This fic is made to help me break out of writer's block. This is my first YJ fanfic and I don't expect many to read it due to the fact there is an OC and AUish. I was supposed to do a South Park(Mysterion)/YJ one but I was reading Tithe again and it caused Faeries to invade my brain. This fic will have slash but as of now the romancing with the OC is straight, I will alert when the slash begins just in case some readers, if any, does not like that. That or I will end this fic at the straight romance and start a new one at the slash, though this story will be rather short.

_ANYWAYS_

**T** for language, violence, suggestive themes, and crude humor . For the whole story.

**Pairings as of now:**

Robin/KF _bromance_

Miss M/Superboy _one-sided_

KF/Miss M _one-side_

KF/OC _hate then romance-ish _

**Notes:**

Eoin is pronounced O-in, Gaelic form of John

Faeries and Elves are supposed to be very beautiful creatures.

I tend to spell some words the European way , I.E. mum, colour, ect (I don't know why since I live in the USA)

* * *

><p><strong>I don't believe in Faerie tales<strong>

**Chapter one:** _I do not believe in Fearies_

Batman glared at the injured group of teenagers, and one who can be consider a child and the other an adult. "You're mission was simple." He growls piercingly, seeing all of them flinch at his tone. "You get in and get out. What happened?" He looks crossly at the leader, Aqualad.

"We ran into some difficulties." The tan boy says, straightening up. "Once they were alerted of us being there, the guards used extra force. Also, it was hard to deactivate the traps they had stepped up once they saw us." Batman stayed glaring at him, making the boy continue. "Kid Flash was the first to get hurt since the traps were not deactivated." KF opened his mouth to intervene but Robin elbowed him hard in one of his hurt ribs.

Sighing, Batman frowned slightly. He then gave them orders to rest up while the League cleans their mess. All of them seem disappointed in themselves as they walked off to their rooms. Batman knew the mission was going to be a challenge; he didn't want to put Robin in that kind of danger but the mission list was clearing up and the teenagers were getting restless with, as Kid Flash puts it, "Lame jobs". Flash and Wonder Woman were the ones that insisted that the young members taken on a challenging task since they had done well in other missions, but this one was just not for them. They needed someone in their group who can help them in tight spots and Batman knew the perfect person to help choose one.

.oO0Oo.

"You now know he's not gonna let us do awesome missions anymore, right, Wally." Robin sighed, flipping through the TV channels, while pushing up his sunglasses.

"Dude, it wasn't _my_ fault!" The red head groaned.

"Um, yes it is your fault." Robin smirked, wincing at the bruise near his mouth. "I did say not to go."

"You weren't loud enough over the gun fire." Wally glared at the shorter boy, crossing his arm just to hiss in pain.

The two best friends went at each other, calling either one names while starting to play fight, which, of course, didn't last long with them both being sensitive from the beaten they got before. Later on, Megan had made somewhat edible cookies which end up with Wally shamelessly flirting with the green girl, who either did not understand his approach or did not care for the speedster's attraction.

.oO0Oo.

Kid Flash doesn't believe in magic. No matter what happens with supposed magic, there is a logical scientific reason for the action. Magic was not logical, not one bit. So, the idea of faeries and whatnot was way out of the question. Even with the given mission to go to England to be escorted to Realm where, as The Flash joked, faeries and unicorns roam free. Kid Flash had snorted at the idea.

Until they reached the destination to be greeted by a tall, overwhelming; even for Robin over must be added, beautiful woman. She smiled at them, bowing slightly before them as she tells them to follow. Kid Flash couldn't help but check out the astonishing pale lady. Her long blonde hair is braided down her back, with pink flowers for a crown. Her light flowing, green dress fitted her perfectly as the wind gently blew at the small group cause an angelic effect for the guild.

They reached a small arc made of stone buried with veins and flowers, making the illusion of the arc made of just those. Once they passed, a warm feeling passes through the members of the Young Justice.

"Welcome to the Court." The woman says gently, facing them with her inhuman beauty. "We will go see the King as he will give you one of the members of the Knight Hood; we elves take pride in our knights." The guild says, walking with grace as he others keep up. Kid Flash stares at her head, noticing the long pointed ears that were not there before the arc they had passed. "Our King was told by one of Humans' knights, Batman, that your team needed a healer of sorts. Including great combat skills, am I correct?"

"Yeah. Um, yes." Robin says, flushing slightly as the woman smiles at him, correcting himself with proper manners.

_I don't even see why we need a healer_. Kid Flash thought bitterly.

"Ah, a healer is most useful." The guild says, startling the red head. "You never know when you need one and when you do not have one and in need have one... Well, it is too late."

The Ginger just nods his head, embarrassed that she can read minds and, unlike Miss M, doesn't care if she does get caught. The boy glances around the forest area, noticing people having some form of party. There was neither music nor the sound of them talking. It was strange to say the least, but he had an idea this wasn't going to be end of odd things he shall be seeing.

They entered a clearing; the sound of light joyful music rings in the young human's ears with the sweet smells of cakes and flowers invades their noses. Kid Flash couldn't help but lick his lips at the delightful scent. The boy watches as a green, troll-like person gobbles down a large pie. A fawn laughs playfully as he sips something from his crystal cup, patting the troll on their arm.

Artemis slapped KF's arm to pay attention as they approach an elf man in bright garment, sitting on a throne made of veins and flowers.

"My Lord, I bring the Young Justice League of America." Her bright cheerful voice rings with the British accent.

"Ah, thank you. Please alert Eoin then." The Elf King waves their Guild away, as she bowed and moved on. "Welcome, young ones. Your Batman tells me you are in need of a new member." Aqualad taking charge as leader, nods in agreement causing the King to smile. "Eoin is my newest and youngest champion. She will be fickle to deal with but her fighting skills are better than any human. Even the Amazons have praised her skill in battle. She is also skilled in the arts of healing, perfect warrior for your team."

"Parton me, my Lord?" Aqualad starts, the King nods for him to continue, "What do you mean she is fickle?"

"Eoin dislike humans!" A small child-like being runs on to them, giggling. "She says nasty things about your kind!"

"Luna." The King glares at the imp, causing him to cringe, "That is enough."

"Sorry, my King." He frowns, then skipping away.

"I am afraid the Imp is right, though." The king sighs, resting his check on his right palm. "I am hoping this will make her see humans in a new light. That not all of your kind if bad." The elf King looks over to the three non-humans of the group, "I hope you can teach her."

Miss M smiles, "Of course!"

The King laughs joyfully, clapping his hand together as the Guild comes back with tall person in pure white armor. The Guild was wearing a frown on her lips as the Knight glared over at the non-Faerie group. The silver helmet covered most of the Knight's face, only reveling two ruby sparkling eyes. A horn, made of pure white bone, stands proudly on the forehead of the warrior; shinning as the sun hits it. The armor was made of silver with white leaves designs dancing on the chest plate, and was worn like a second layer of skin than compare to a Knight from the medieval era. Eoin moved forward, closer to the King as she bowed lowly, to kneel on one leg. The group took notice that the boots of the warrior were like hooves of a horse, with the illusion that her feet were made like that.

"My Lord." Eoin spoke; her voice was not soft like the Guild's. "I do not see why you have chosen me for this task and I think it would be wise to choose another." The King just waved his hand in a dismiss, causing the Knight to stand in full height with her arms crossed. "Please, My Lord, conceder my feelings."

"Eoin, after years of dealing with humans you have yet to learn to get rid of the feelings of hate. This will teach you a lesson." The king stood up, placing his hand onto his Knight. "Now it is time for you to leave."

The Knight shined, making Kid Flash gasp at the colours that reflected off the girl. The armor of Knight Hood was gone, replaced with a white dress robe similar to what the Amazons wear, but longer. The girl scoffs at her King, turning to see the group she was to follow. If the Guild was beautiful, this girl was right there on top. Her long white hair flowed down her body in a light tail showing off small pointed ears and the skin is the purist of white that reminded Kid Flash of Ice Cream. Her eyes were a light blue which sparkled and swirled clockwise, almost hypnotizing anyone who makes eye contact. On her wrist laid white beads, that looks like they were glowing which also dazzled in the sun light.

"Hello, Eoin." Miss M smiled kindly, as if trying to get on the Faerie Knight good side.

She looked over to the green girl, examining her. Her pose did not change from the stone, cold motion. "Hello." Came out the cold reply, she looked eyes with everyone, sneering at all the human members of the group. "Shall we move along then?" She bitterly said to the Guild who seems to hold back a snappy reply.

The woman in green just nodded, moving to lead the group back to the Human Realm. "I will lead you back to your ship."

Some of the member of the Court bid farewell to Eoin, whom nodded in responds than an actual good bye. Kid Flash could feel the level of respect the others had for this girl, but yet he couldn't bring himself to actually like her. Even with her beauty.

"Do you even think she is a good fighter?" Kid Flash whispers to Artemis, making sure Eoin could not hear. If she did, she made no moment of caring.

The blonde girl shrugged. "She trained with the Amazons, which probably means Wonder Woman. They are supposed to be the greatest warriors on Earth."

Humming in response, the red head stared at the Faerie Knight. "She doesn't even look special."

"How about I skin you alive to find out, Human." Eoin turn to the back of the group, glaring at both the red head and blonde, spitting out the words in distaste.

"Please, Kid Flash means no harm." Aqualad steps in to not have his team fighting. "He sometimes reacts without thinking."

"Totally." Robin giggles, looking back at his best friend to just see him glaring at the shorter boy.

.oO0Oo.

Once they had reach Mount Justice Eoin looked uncomfortable. During the ride over back to the States, she lost the vibe of being angry to being unwell. Red Tornado and Wonder Woman were standing at the entrance of the cave, waiting for the team to return from this mission. The Amazon greeted them with a dazzling smile, which was return full blast by everyone but the newest member who looked away from the dark hair woman. The android just drove into business, telling Eoin was she would be sleeping and the general rules of the place. Wonder Woman gave a short list of things the new comer cannot do, and her task as mainly a healer of the group. The elfish girl didn't seem to be listening as she raged in her spot but nodded curtly after the older woman was done and stormed off to her room. Not caring, the two adults left the teens to themselves.

"Eh, what's her problem?" Kid Flash glared off to she disappeared to.

"She must feel out of place." The Martian girl frowned, "She is the only kind her. You guys are human, and Superboy and I are aliens. Of course she is livid."

"Doesn't help that she hates humans also." Artemis sighed, pulling her long hair out of the tail while walking to her room. "I'm taking a nap before I go home."

"Oh! I shall bake her some cookies to feel right at home then!" The green girl giggled as she floated to the kitchen, "Would you like to help Superboy?" Her voiced filled with hope as she looked back to the stoic clone.

"No." Was the short answer as he left the area.

Megan frowned, her head tilling downward in disappear. Seeing this, Wally smirked. "I'll help ya, beautiful. Lemme just change. Be back in a flash." He winked at her at his pun, earning a groan from Robin.

"Why do I have the feeling this is not gonna be whelming?" The boy wonder sighed.

_**TBC?**_

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Not good? Dull? Continue? Drop? I dunno, give me a review. Just go easy on me since I do this for fun.


End file.
